Carjack - taking it one step at the time
by mama3
Summary: this is a carjack story of mine that I began in 2010 during the craig/Gabriel mess and that I have decided to post and continue working on again.
1. Chapter 1

This is a carjack story that I started on after the whole Gabriel/Craig mess and that I have decided to work on again…

In my story molly and holden did get married and we're about a few weeks after their wedding and j.j. didn't take off to boardingschool.

Chapter one...

It's a couple of months after the whole Gabriel/craig mess and things between carjack are still not well and janet is not back with dusty yet.

Carly was doing the dishes when parker walked into the kitchen;"Hey,mom."

"Hi,sweetie."said she looking up;"I thought that you were going with your dad to the movies today?"

"We are,but I just wanted to check up on you and see if you're okay."started her son hesitating;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,parker."answered carly and smiled when she saw the disbelief in his eyes;"I promise."

"No,you're not fine and you don't have to pretend with me that you are."said he;"If it makes you feel any better dad is feeling as bad as you are right now about the way that things are between you two."

"That doesn't make me feel better,parker,I hate the way that things are between us and I wish that things could have gone different this time,but they didn't and we have to live with that."began his mother tired;"Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Why not?"asked parker;"Why do you guys always have to make things so difficult for yourselves,mom,you love eachother and miss eachother terribly,so why not sort things out between you two and then you can be together again."

"It isn't as simple as you make it out to be,honey,we have both made mistakes and we have both said things to eachother that we can't take back,so we're kind of stuck right now and I'm not sure how to fix it this time."

"You can fix it by talking to dad."said her son frustrated;"Dad misses you,mom,just like you miss him."

"Can we please just drop it now?"begged carly her son as she walked away;"Have fun with your dad."

At the policestation jack was sitting at his desk,thinking about the mess he'd made with carly,when janet came in and walked up to him;"Hi,jack."

"What is it,janet?"asked he without hardly looking up;"I don't really have much time to talk right now."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch or something."answered his ex-wife;"We can talk about our son."

"I can't."said jack as he got up;"Why don't you call up dusty and ask him out to lunch,janet?"

"Dusty and I are still not on speaking terms and he isn't the father of my baby,jack,you are."started she irritated;"Lately you never want to talk about our baby anymore and that's not right,because he will be born within a month or so and we need to get ready for it."

"We don't need to do anything,janet,I said that I would be there for the baby when it comes and I meant that,but it's time that you did things on your own and stopped leaning on me so much."answered her ex and grabbed his keys;"We're not together anymore and we never will be again because I love carly and you're suppose to be in love with dusty,so call him up."

As janet stood there speechless jack walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

At the movies parker was standing outside,waiting for his dad,when jack showed up;"What took you so long,dad,the movie is almost starting."

"Sorry,parker,I got held up at the station."said he and followed his son into the theather;"How is your mom doing?"

"Don't ask me,dad,ask her yourself."answered his son annoyed as they took their seats;"Why don't you go and talk to her yourself?"

"Because it's complicated,parker,it's not that easy."began jack with a sad smile when parker suddenly got up;"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of hearing you and mom saying that it's complicated,dad,that's bullshit and it can be as easy as you want if you'd just go overthere and talk to her."said he angry;"You guys are miserable without eachother and even though you love eachother so much you still make things hard by being so damn stubborn."

"Do you think that we want things to be like this?"asked his father tired as he quickly followed parker out of the movie-theather;"I'd rather be with your mother right now,but there are just some things standing in our way."

"Then do something about it,instead of complaining about it to me!"answered parker and walked away,leaving jack behind;"For adults you guys are acting pretty childish."

Molly was sitting with her cousin at the lakeview;"So how are things between you and jack?"

"Why does everybody keep wanting to talk about that?"asked carly irritated and got up;"I'm going to go home."

"No,wait,carly,sit back down again!"said her cousin quickly as she pulled her back down on to her seat;"I'm sorry,sweetie,we don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks."answered she softly;"So how is married life with holden?"

"Great."smiled molly;"You should come over with the kids soon,because we have missed having you over."

"I will,molly,soon."said her cousin with a faint smile;"I've been so busy with trying to design again,since I had to do something to make some money again,that I haven't had the time for anything else lately."

"So how is that working out for you?"asked she;"You do know that you can ask me if there's anything that you need,don't you?"

"I know and thanks for the offer,but I'm doing okay and I have even sold four of my dresses to this store in L.A. and they might even offer me a permanent designers-job for their store,so with any luck I'll be on my feet again soon enough."

"That's great."answered her cousin happy;"Atleast that part of your life is going well and the kids are all doing great,carly,if now only you and jack would stop being so stubborn and sort things out again."

"You couldn't leave it alone,could you?"said carly angry as she got up and walked away;"I'm going home."


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the author : sorry that it took so long to update. Due to some things going on in my private life I haven't been able to write for about a year or so. Will try to update more from now on. Thank you all for your patience

Chapter 3….

Later at home carly was trying to focus on her designs when the doorbell rang and to her surprise jack was standing on her doorstep;"What are you doing here,jack,aren't you suppose to be out with parker?"

"I was,but parker decided otherwise."said he with a faint smile;"Can I come in?"

"Sure."answered carly uncomfortable and let him in;"So how are janet and the baby doing?"

"Do you really want to talk about that?"asked her ex surprised;"About that,carly?"

"No,but avoiding the issue isn't the answer either,so we might as well get that out of the way."started she tired;"Why are you here,jack?"

"Do I need a reason?"said jack,trying to lighten up the mood with a joke,but got serious when he saw that carly wasn't amused;"I miss you,carly,okay?"

"Jack…"answered his ex hesitating;"I miss you too,but I just don't know how to get back to…."

"I know."said he;"It's complicated and that's what I told parker too earlier."

"So you and parker had a talk just before you came downhere?"asked carly suddenly angry as she realized why jack had come and opened up the frontdoor;"Get out!"

"Why?"started her ex stuned;"What did I say,carly?"

"You're only here because of parker and I don't need you to feel sorry for me or something,jack Snyder,so just get the hell out of here!"scolded she furious,pushed him out the door and slammed it shut behind him;"And stay out!"

"Women!"said jack confused while he walked back to his car.

As jack got into his car and drove off carly sat down on the couch and began to cry.

Janet had just been to see her doctor for a check-up when she ran into dusty;"Hi."

"Hi."answered dusty;"How was your check-up,janet,is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yes,everything's fine."said she;"Except for the fact that the father doesn't seem to care much about the fact that his son will come into this world soon enough."

"I do care."started her friend slowly and took janet's hand into his;"When are you going to realize that what I did was all because I love you and that I never meant to decive you or hurt you in any way."

"Is that suppose to make it okay?"asked janet angry;"You sound just like carly and I don't get why you both seem to think it's okay to lie,cheat and decive people all in the name of love,dusty."

"I didn't say it was okay,but I just want you to understand why I did what I did and it's not like you have never lied,decived or hurt anybody else."answered he frustrated,but regretted his words right away when he saw the hurt look on janet's face and grabbed her wrist when she wanted to walk away;"I love you,janet,can't we get past what happened?"

"I don't know if I can."said his friend,pulling away from him,and walked off;"I have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4….

Back at the station margo came down the stairs and saw jack sitting at his desk,looking like he'd lost his best friend,so she walked up to him;"Why don't you go over to her?"

"Over to who?"asked jack looking up;"What are you talking about?"

"You know who,jack Snyder,your ex-wife,carly."answered his friend;"I can't stand seeing that face of yours with those sad,puppy eyes around here anymore for another day."

"I don't have sad,puppy eyes."answered he irritated;"Besides,i already went to see carly and she told me to get the hell out of there."

"And what did you say to get her to react like that?"said margo curious;"Well?"

"All I said was that I'd talked to parker and she got the stupid idea that I had been sent by our son or something like that."started her friend softly;"I just don't know anymore,margo,I miss carly and I want to be with her,but things are just so complicated and I don't know if we can get past what happened?"

"What happened that was so terrible that you guys can't get past it?"laughed she;"Come on,jack,you guys have been through so much worse and still found your way back to eachother,so what on earth makes you think that you won't get through it this time around?"

"Carly lied to me and she tried to get her own way again by bending the rules,even though she knew how I'd feel and I don't know if I can get past that this time."said jack annoyed again;"I thought things would be different this time around?"

"Maybe you need to lighten up,jack,as far as I can tell carly made a mistake and she did something she always does when she gets pushed into a corner and wants to save somebody."answered his friend;"What she did when she found out about being mis-diagnosed was much worse and you were able to forgive her for that,jack,so what's different this time around and it's not like you haven't bent the rules a couple of times yourself."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"said he;"Why are you even taking carly's side in this,margo,you don't even like her."

"We're not friends or anything,but that doesn't mean that I don't understand why she did what she did,jack,I've done some bad things in my life too and luckly I have a husband that doesn't judge me all the time and who forgave me because he could see past my mistakes."started margo with a faint smile as she turned around and walked away;"There are two sides to every story."

Carly was laying on bed when there was a knock on the door and before she had a chance to answer her daughter walked in;"Why are you laying in bed,mom,are you sick?"

"No,sweetie,I'm not sick."answered she;"I just have a bit of a headache."

"Are you sure you're not sick?"asked sage worried and sat down on the bed;"You would tell me if you were,wouldn't you?"

"Ofcourse I would,sage."said her mother;"It's just a headache."

"Are you having a headache because of what's going on with dad?"began she softly;"I know that you're sad all the time,mom,so maybe that's why you're feeling sick right now."

"I'm not feeling sick,sage,it's just a headache and it's got nothing to do with what is going on between your father and me."answered carly annoyed and got out of bed;"Let's go downstairs and I'll get you something to drink and eat."

"No,I can get that myself,mom,you stay here and rest a bit."said her daughter firmly as she got off the bed and walked away;"I'll bring you something to drink in a little while."

As sage walked out of the bedroom carly layed back down on the bed and couldn't help it but smile about the way that her daughter had practicly ordered her to get back into bed and thought about how big her little girl was getting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5….

That evening jack had parked his car infront of carly's house,thinking if he should go and knock on the door or not,and he'd been standing there for almost ten minutes trying to decide what to do when there was a knock on the sidedoor-window and a bit ashamed he saw carly standing there with a faint smile;"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No,ofcourse not."said jack quickly and got out of the car;"I was…."

"Thinking about if you should knock on the door or not."started his ex-wife and couldn't help it but laugh a little because it was easy for her to read jack,even after all those years;"Sage called you,jack,didn't she?"

"Yeah,she did."answered he while looking pretty serious at carly;"She said that you were sick,carly,are you?"

"No,I'm not sick and I told sage that,jack,i did!"said carly softly;"I just had a headache and I was laying down for a while when sage came home,so that's all."

"Are you okay now?"asked her ex-husband worried as he looked closely at her;"You don't look fine to me,carly,so maybe we should get you to see a doctor."

"I am fine,jack Snyder,don't you start too!"scolded she irritated while they walked on to the porch;"It's just a headache and sage shouldn't have called you!"

"I'm glad she did!"answered jack and grabbed carly's wrist as she was about to open up the frontdoor;"I know that things between us aren't going so well right now,but I do love you and I worry about you."

"I know you do,jack,i love you too."said his ex with a faint smile as she placed her hand on his cheek and for a second there was that connection between them again,as if they were the only ones in the whole wide world at that moment,but then jack's phone went off and annoyed he looked at the screen and from the look on his face carly knew who the caller was,even though jack tried to hide it;"You should answer that because it might be important."

"No,it isn't!"began he frustrated and grabbed carly's hand as she wanted to pull away;"This is more important!"

"I need to get back inside anyway and you need to call janet back."answered carly tired,pulled away and softly kissed jack on the cheeck;"We can talk some other time."

Leaving jack behind confused a bit carly went back into the house.

Back inside the house carly walked straight up to sage's room,where her daughter was listening to some music;"Why did you call your father?"

"I was worried about you and I thought that dad should know that you're sick."answered sage with a stubborn look on her face when she saw that her mother was about to deny it;"And don't say that you aren't sick because I don't think that you're feeling fine,mom,you aren't and whenever we're sick you always make us take it easy or go and see a doctor with you!"

At first carly stood there,pretty much speechless after sage's outburst and she wasn't sure if she should get mad at her daughter or laugh about the stubborn,firm look on sage's face,but then she sighed and sat down on sage's bed;"Look,sweetie,I will admit that I haven't been feeling all that well lately,but it's nothing for you to worry about and it's probably because of all the stress and all,so please don't worry and I really am fine."

"Are you really fine?"asked her daughter softly;"Why won't you go and see a doctor,mom,why are you being so stubborn about it?"

"I guess I was born stubborn,sage,just like you."smiled carly and hugged her daughter;"I promise you that if I still don't feel well next week that I will go and see a doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….

At the farm jack had just returned home when his cousin walked in with his new wife;"Hi,jack."

"Hi,guys."said he;"What brings you two downhere?"

"Holden had some stuff here that he needed to pick up."answered molly;"Why are you still here?"

"I live here."started her friend surprised about her question;"What kind of a question is that,molly?"

"A very good one."smiled she;"Why are you still living out at the farm when you have a beautyfull,intelligent woman who's crazy about you and who would take you back in a heartbeat if you'd just admit to being a judgemental jerk?"

"Molly!"warned holden his wife quickly when he saw the angry look on jack's face;"That's none of our business,honey,that's between carly and jack."

"No,it isn't because carly is my cousin and she's really hurting because of what has happened,holden,she would want nothing more then to have jack back with her and all he cares about is everything she did wrong in his eyes."answered she annoyed and turned towards jack;"Do you even love my cousin,jack,do you?"

"Ofcourse I do!"said jack frustrated;"Do you think that I enjoy the way that things are between carly and me,molly,ofcourse I don't,but I just don't know what to do anymore to get past this."

"I do!"started his friend,ignoring the warning look in her husband's eyes;"Go over to carly and talk to her,without laying judgement on her right away,jack,just talk to her and try to see things from her point of view."

"I'm going for a walk."said he and walked away quickly;"I need some fresh air."

"What?"asked molly as she saw the look in holden's eyes again after jack had walked away;"I'm sorry,holden,but those things needed to be said to your cousin because neither of them will be happy until they are back together again,so since they are both too stubborn to do something about it we will need to give them a hand in finding eachother again."

"You're acting as if all this is jack's fault,molly,but it isn't and some of the things that carly did as well as said really got to jack,so he's finding it hard to get past that."answered her husband irritated;"The stuff she said about brad and about parker and all were really mean and she also lied to him."

"As if jack hasn't ever been mean to carly or has never lied to anyone."said she angry;"Yes,carly has made some mistakes again and her words to jack about brad and about parker were really mean,but she has already admitted that and you all act as if you've never said anything in the heat of the moment and none of you guys are saints either,so get off your high horses and stop judging my cousin!"

"I'm not judging carly and I'd like to see them back together again just as much as you do,but I'm just saying that it isn't as easy as you make it out to be."started holden slowly as he pulled his wife into his arms;"Hey,I don't want to be fighting with you about this,honey."

"I don't want to fight with you either,holden,but somebody has to stick up for carly and get jack to see past their problems and atleast get him to make an effort to work things out again."answered his wife with a faint smile and put her arms around his neck;"So what are we gonna do to help those two get back together again?"

"We?"laughed he;"Oh,no,I'm not gonna let you suck me into something that's gonna get me into trouble."

"Why not?"asked molly with a big grin on her face as she kissed him;"You got sucked into a life filled with trouble the second you said I do to me,holden Snyder,trouble follows me around."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7….

The next day jack walked into the policestation when molly walked in;"Can we talk?"

"What about?"asked jack with an annoyed look;"So that I can listen to you telling me what a jerk I am and about how everything is my fault?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered his friend softly;"I'm sorry if I came on strong yesterday but I'm worried about carly and about what this is doing to her,jack,she misses you."

"I miss her too!"sighed he frustrated;"It's not like I don't want to get back together again with carly,but a lot has happened and we can't just put that aside and move on."

"Maybe not,but you can work harder at getting past it!"replied molly;"If you really want carly back then you will have to get over it and get back on the right track with her."

"That's easy for you to say!"said her friend angry;"Carly lied to me again and not only that,molly,she also got parker to lie and destroyed evidence!"

"And why is that a surprise to you?"asked she;"Carly will always do whatever she has to do to protect the people that she loves and this time she thought that she needed to protect parker."

"She shouldn't have lied to me!"answered jack;"She should have told me the truth and we could have found a solution together!"

"You can stay angry at her and lose her all together in the process or you can get over it and forgive her!"replied his friend as she turned around and walked away;"Make up your mind,jack!"

Twenty minutes later carly was just about to go on her way out when jack,who had decided to take molly's advice,showed up;"Hi,carly,can I come in?"

"Actually no,because I have to be somewhere in less then half-an-hour."said she and got a bit annoyed when jack walked into the house anyway as he closed the door behind him;"What are you doing,jack Snyder,I just told you that I don't have time for you right now!"

"I have to talk to you."replied her ex-husband as he made her go back inside and sat her down on the couch;"We need to talk."

"What about?"asked carly;"I think we have said enough already,jack."

"About us and where we go from here!"answered he frustrated;"I love you,carly,I miss you and I hate the way that things are between us."

"I hate that too,jack,but I don't know what to do to make things better and I can't change what I did!"sighed his ex-wife;"I have already told you enough times that I'm sorry for what I did or what I made parker do,so I don't know what else to do."

"And I want to forgive you,carly,I really do!"said jack and took carly's hand into his;"I want us to get back together again."

"Then what are we going to do about it?"asked she,happy about jack's words;"I miss you too,jack."

"Why don't we just take it one step at the time and see where that leads us."suggested her ex-husband;"Okay?"

"Okay."smiled carly;"I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….

A little later carly was cleaning up around the house when the doorbell rang and when she opened up the door she found her cousin standing there;"Hi,sweetie,I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine."smiled carly;"Jack was here earlier."

"Jack was here?"asked molly;"Are you guys making some progress now,carly,are you two finally talking again instead of both of being so damn stubborn while we all know that you can't live without eachother?"

"Please don't start again,molly,not now!"begged her cousin softly as she sat down on the couch;"Please don't."

"All I'm saying is that I'm glad that jack got smart and decided to talk to you."answered she;"That's all."

"Did you say something to jack?"said carly suddenly suspicious;"Did you tell him to go and talk to me?"

"I only told him that he could either stay mad at you and lose you or get over it and work things out."started her cousin hesitating,knowing full well that carly would be mad at her for sticking her nose into her business again;"I was just trying to help,carly,I swear."

"Have many times have I told you not to do that?"asked she angry and got up;"Now I know that jack only came because you had told him to!"

"That isn't true and jack made that choice on his own!"replied molly as she got up too;"Jack loves you!"

"Not enough to forgive me damn it!"scolded her cousin and stormed out of there;"Thanks a lot,molly."

While carly was explaining everything to molly jack was sitting behind his desk,thinking about his family and wishing that he could be with them as he stared at the picture on his desk of carly and the kids,when tom walked up to him;"Hey,jack,how are you doing? How are things between you and carly?"

"We're working on it."answered he;"I just had a talk with carly this morning about taking it one step at the time."

"Then why do you guys make things so difficult?"asked tom;"Just go over to carly and make things works."

"Right now I don't think carly wants me there and I can't blame her."started his friend with a sad smile;"Things have gotten so complicated,tom,we have both said and done some things that neither of us can take back or undo."

"I've been in that place with margo a few times,but there's always a way out if you want it bad enough and you two have overcome a lot too in the past,so don't give up just yet."said he;"Go and be with carly and your kids if that's what you want and don't let her or anybody else stop you."

"You're right."answered jack as he got up;"Thanks for the good advice."

"You're welcome."smiled his friend and walked away;"Say hi to carly for me,jack,good luck."

Just as jack was on his way out janet walked in;"Hi,jack."

"Hi,janet."said he;"I'm kind of in a hurry,so if you don't mind…"

"We need to talk about some things,jack,before our son is born."answered his ex-wife and grabbed his arm as he wanted to walk away;"You said that you were going to be there for our son and for me."

"I did and I will be,but right now there's something more important that I need to take care of."said jack while he pulled away and left the policestation;"I'll call you soon,janet,I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….

Molly was waiting for carly to get back after she stormed off when her cousin walked back into the house;"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to wait for you and explain that jack didn't show up here this morning because I told him to."answered molly;"He came because he loves you and wanted to be with you even if you guys are having some problems right now."

"I love him too and miss him too,moll,it's not like I'm enjoying this or something."sighed her cousin;"I just don't know how to get passed what happened and I don't think jack does either."

"You guys won't be able to fix things if you keep avoiding eachother."warned she her cousin;"Why don't you just call him up and ask him to come over."

"What good would that do?"asked carly with a faint smile;"Jack has enough on his mind right now and I don't want him to come for the wrong reason."

"What would be the right reason?"began her cousin hesitating;"What would jack need to do to make things right with you again,carly,to fix things between you two?"

"What happened wasn't all jack's fault and the things that I have done are part of the reason why things between us got so screwed up."answered she tired;"I always try to do the right thing and trust jack enough to be honest with him,but each time I end up screwing things up again."

"It runs in the family."smiled molly as she put her arm around carly;"Hey,jack loves you even if you do sometimes screw up and he's not mr. perfect either."

"I know and I love him too,molly,so why can't I just trust him to tell him the truth instead of lying to him and taking matters into my own hands?"asked her cousin and began to cry;"It was suppose to be forever this time."

"It's be okay,sweetie,you guys will work things out again."said she,holding carly tightly as she cried;"Maybe you guys just need some counseling or something to really deal with those issues."

"Maybe."answered carly and quickly wiped away her tears when there was a knock on the door and she could see it was jack through the glass;"What is he doing here?"

"What do you think?"laughed her cousin as she quickly went to open up the door before carly had a chance to do it;"Hey,jack."

"Hi."said he looking a bit uncomfortable while he came into the house and looked at carly;"I came to see if you were okay."

"No,carly isn't okay and she needs you,so sit down and stay with her while I go home to my husband."smiled molly,ignoring the angry look her cousin was giving her,and walked out the door;"Behave yourself,kids."

"Sorry about that."started her cousin blushing as she turned her head away so that jack couldn't see that she'd been crying;"Don't listen to her,jack,I'm fine and you don't need to worry about me."

"No,you're not fine and molly's right,so I'm not gonna let you send me away this time."answered jack worried while he sat down next to carly and made her look at him;"I'm staying right here."

At al's janet was having lunch with liberty when dusty walked in,so liberty quickly got up;"Look,mom,I just remembered I have to be somewhere in ten minutes."

"And you suddenly realize that now?"asked she irritated as dusty walked up to their table and looked at her daughter;"I don't like being set up!"

"I didn't set you up and I really do have to be somewhere."smiled liberty and walked away;"Hi,dusty,bye mom."

"Liberty!"called her mother on after her;"Get back here,young lady."

"Hi,janet."said dusty while he sat down;"I'm glad that I ran into you again."

"Don't start again,dusty,I'm not in the mood."answered janet annoyed and got up;"There's nothing that you can say that will make me forget what you did."


End file.
